A well, such as a hydrocarbon well and/or an oil well, may include a casing string that defines a casing conduit and extends between a surface region and a subterranean formation. During construction and/or operation of the well, it may be desirable to perform any one of a number of downhole operations. Illustrative, non-exclusive examples of these downhole operations include locating one or more downhole tools within the casing conduit, stimulating at least a portion of the subterranean formation, fluidly isolating an uphole portion of the casing conduit from a downhole portion of the casing conduit, and/or fluidly isolating the casing conduit from the subterranean formation.
These downhole operations may utilize one or more flow control assemblies to control fluid flows within the casing conduit and/or between the casing conduit and the subterranean formation. However, current flow control assemblies may not provide a desired level of operational flexibility and/or may be costly to install, utilize, and/or remove from the casing conduit. Thus, there exists a need for improved flow control assemblies for downhole operations.